You're Late for Tea, Mr Baggins
by Elizabeth Tipton
Summary: After the sudden disappearance of his beloved uncle, Frodo took to long walks in the woods. Today was different, as when coming upon a usually empty glen, there was a tea party with only one guest! Winnie Rochester is a young woman from our world, who finds herself in Middle Earth while preparing a tea party. Well, she certainly can't deprive herself of a bit of fun! OC X ?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story! I wanted to write something frivolous and fun and I also have been wanting to write about Middle Earth. So I'm throwing a dashing you woman into the Lord of the Rings. I do hope you'll forgive the scatterbrained postings!**

**Reviews are always more than welcome! I do love hearing from you guys :3**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

To say that Frodo Baggins was surprised, it would be an understatement.

Frodo had merely been wandering the woods that surrounded his home. He was not very tall, with a pale face, brilliant blue eyes, and a mop of dark curls. He knew his woods like the back of his hand, if he checked it regularly. So when I say that Frodo Baggins was surprised, it is not of little consequence that I reiterate. For, as you will see, Frodo stumbled upon what could only be described as a tea party!

The table was small, round, and seemingly made of dark wood. There was a beautiful cloth cover that looked to be woven so delicately that it was slightly transparent. A delectable aroma was coming from the platters of sweets and fresh hot tea. There were a few chairs, each in a different style. But what startled him was that there was one occupant looking at him rather expectantly.

"It is rather rude to keep a lady waiting," she tutted, lifting a small, delicate hand to raise a dainty cup to her lips. "You're late for tea!"

"I'm sorry to have kept you, my lady," he said, almost questioningly.

She looked to be small like a hobbit, but she also could have passed for a human child. Her face was small and round, almost cherub-like. Her skin was a darker than, not unlike someone who knew the sun well, but it also had a softness to it. Large eyes like dark tea blinked unexpectedly with large lashes framing them. Her nose was narrow and rounded off like a button, which did not distract at all from her larger, full, red lips.

"Will you not have a seat?" Her inquiry broke his quick observations of her.

"Yes, of course," he said quickly. He hurriedly found a spot adjacent to her.

"Would you prefer some cream, sugar, and/or honey?" she asked.

"Honey, please."

"Of course," she smiled. She quickly prepared his cup before handing it to him. "Help yourself to anything you'd like," she motioned to the platters.

Frodo looked about the platters, then back to the young woman. Her black curly hair was all about her, reminding him of an animal's mane. She was dressed in a white dress with blue and yellow flowers sewn all about. It also noticed more of the delicate woven material on the ends of her sleeves. Her dress also did not lack in ribbons and frills.

"How impolite, I have given no introduction!" the girl gasped, placing her cup almost noisily. "My name is Rowena Anne Rochester, but my friends call me Winnie."

"I'm Frodo Baggins of the Shire," he said, before nodding and taking a cookie.

"Baggins, you say?" she said curious, tilting her head. Her eyes narrowed in speculation. "As in, nephew to Bilbo Baggins?"

"The same," he said, more unnerved by her piercing look. As soon as that look had started, it had stopped.

"Has his 111th birthday party already passed?" she inquired.

"I'm afraid so. It was just two nights ago. Did you know my uncle?"

"I'm quite certain I know where I am now. May I intrude on your hospitality further and stay at your humble abode until Gandalf returns?"

The sudden inquiry had him stop for a moment, before he agreed to host her.

"You are ever gracious!" she beamed. Rising, he found herself to be a young human woman about a small bit taller than a foot over him. She would be considered child-sized to humans. She skipped, her skirt revealing some of her legs with short brown boots and black stockings, over to his side and she hooked her arm into his. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes, but what about the table?" Frodo asked, stopping in his tracks.

"What table?"

"That ta-," he started, looking back in astonishment. There was only green foliage and grass about the area. There was no small round table or platters of delicious sweets. There was no evidence anything had ever taken place on this small bit of earth.

"Mr. Frodo? Are you alright?" she asked, looking to the hobbit curiously.

"I… I'm fine," he said, before turning away and leading the young woman to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back from the holidays and moving!**

**Reviews are always more than welcome! Thank you MoonGoddess111, hairgrid, and April2016 for the lovely reviews! I do love hearing from you guys :3**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Ellie T.**

* * *

Winnie had been a rather interesting character, Mr. Frodo though.

In the two weeks that she had been his guest, he would never have thought of her a nuisance. She could be as loud as firework or as demure as a mouse. You really couldn't tell what she would be, though the attitude suited her well. She quickly found her usual spot in the kitchen; she loved to bake and cook! Frodo wasn't sure what she was making half the time, using decadent ingredients he'd never heard of in his life. A favorite of his was quickly becoming the warm, moist treat called a 'brownie.'

He hadn't realized how much time had flown until he came home from a night at the bar. Stumbling in a bit happily, he sobered at the sudden stillness of his home. By this time of night, Winnie would still be bustling about baking a late-night treat. But his home was dark and cold. As he stepped forward tentatively, a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" a raggedy old man gasped urgently. It was Gandalf the Grey, returned after his swift retreat for research.

Frodo only nodded before closing the door. Leading the way to a chest, he dug around inside to reveal its hidden contents. He didn't noticed Gandalf looking about their surroundings. He handed the envelope to Gandalf, although he regretted doing so when it was immediately thrown into the fire.

"Gandalf? What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Don't worry," Gandalf said, using some prongs to retrieve a golden ring. "It's quite cool."

"If evil rings are cool, then I'd prefer to be uncool," Winnie's light voice chimed in. Gandalf, dropping the ring on the ground, reared back at the unknown presence, staff ready.

"GANDALF, WAIT!" Frodo said, jumping in front of her to protect her. "This is Rowena! She's been waiting for your arrival."

"Good evening, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry I frightened you," she smiled gently. For someone of her stature to be frightening did not pass Frodo's amusement.

"I do not believe we have ever met," Gandalf said, his piercing gaze trying to figure out who this being was. She was the height of a human child, and her manner of dress was rather innocent looking. She was in a white dress that reached the middle of her calves. There were light yellow and blue ribbons and designs about the dress and looking down he found that she was bare of stockings or shoes. He could find almost a dozen daisies woven into her curly black hair. Her eyes were what gave away her age that she was easily an adult, as they were fixed on his own.

"We haven't met, but I know of you," she smiled. "If you wouldn't object, I would very much like to help! Frodo is my dearest friend."

Frodo blushed at the sentiment. It was rather brash but not said dishonestly, and anyone in the room could tell.

"My dear, what lies ahead is dark and dangerous."

"May I please discuss something privately with you, Mr. Grey?" She skipped out of the room before giving either any options. Gandalf obliged the young woman and they met in the kitchen after closing the doors.

"What is it you wish to speak of?"

"Mr. Grey, I come from another world that knows the history and fate of the journey to destroy this ring," she said, no trace of a smile. "I appear to have powers I did not have in my home world, for I can summon things from my own world. Like this," she said, waving her hand. At the flourish, a brown rectangle appeared in her hand. "This is chocolate, a sweet from my world," she smiled, biting into a piece that she broke off. "Would you like to try some?" she asked, waving a broken piece to him.

"No, thank you. Perhaps another time," Gandalf said, addressing her question. Her summoning of this foreign object that did not emit any magical essence was astonishing and could not be taken as falsehood. "Do you know how you came into our world?"

"Nope!" she smiled, making a loud popping noise at the end of the word. "But I figure if I'm here and I know you guys, I'll tag along and help where I can!"

Gandalf was suddenly filled with the feeling that, even if he rejected her offer, she would find a way to join them anyway.

"Very well, then you need to help Frodo get to the Prancing Pony-"

"That's in Bree," she smiled. "I know what places are but not exactly the directions to go. Sam, Merry, and Pippin will help," she smiled.

"How do you know they would go?" He seemed a bit troubled at the fact.

"Faith, trust, and pixie dust, Mr. Grey," she smiled, skipping passed him. "You'll want to check the window when we get back in."

Grumbling a bit, Gandalf reached a hand into the foliage and lo and behold, there was a shaking Samwise Gamgee.

"Hello, dear, would you like a pretzel?" she smiled, holding a large, warm salted pretzel in her hand.

"Have you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf bellowed.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest!" he squeaked.

"What have you heard? Speak!"

"Nothing important," Sam stuttered. "Something about a ring, a dark lord, and something about the end of the world." This made Gandalf smile a bit. "Please don't turn me into anything... unnatural."

"No? I've a better use for you," Gandalf smiled, helping the lad up. Sam, having been familiar with Winnie's treats at this point, readily took the hot pretzel.

"Anyone else like a pretzel?" she asked.

"Please," Frodo sighed. He was quickly handed a pretzel.

Gandalf motioned to receive one as well. Taking a few bites, he looked to Winnie curiously.

"This is rather delicious!" continuing to eat.

Winnie merely smiled before summoning another pretzel for herself.

After the group had discussed their plans over pretzels, they were quickly set to packing. Sam hurried off to his own bachelor pad and came back with a bedroll and some other provisions. Winnie changed into attire they were unfamiliar with. Her yellow shirt had thin white horizontal stripes. It was her pants that had them looking at her oddly. They were a thick blue material, rolled up at the bottom, and covered a bit of her torso. They seemed to be held up with thick straps. Her footwear was changed to brown boots that seemed rather sturdy.

"They're called overalls because they go over all," she giggled.

The group noticed that her wild hair was pulled back into a higher ponytail. Any further investigation of her attire was soon stopped by her donning a dark brown cloak that reached the middle of her calves.

"TULIO!" she suddenly shouted. "We'll follow that trail!" She pointed in a direction with a walking stick she summoned without their notice. It was a dark wood with white and yellow ribbons going up the length.

"Tulio?" Sam wondered.

"What trail?" Frodo asked.

"The trail that we blaze!" She pointed in a random direction.

"The way we need to go is in the opposite direction, my dear," Gandalf smirked softly.

"That trail that we blaze!" she said, spinning to face the corrected direction unfazed. As she began to trot forward, she began to spin her stick in flourishes much like a baton.

It was at this moment, Gandalf would realize that nothing would be the same.


End file.
